Leaving It All Behind
by poeticlove88
Summary: She came to this place trying to escape from the past and start anew. He's trying to separate himself from a bloodline he can't get away from. Two lost souls trying to find their own way. Will they find it in each others' arms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, fanfic fans and fellow authors around the world. I'm back, and ready to write again. I took some time off to try and get **

**my life as well as myself together. By the way the poll that i set up, i'm tossing that out of the window. Though i'm still gonna finish my stories, it **

**will still take some time due to alot on my schedule. Anyway the idea for this story came to me awhile back, but i have not been able to put much **

**thought into it. Now this story is a crossover (not like the title doesn't tell you) between Rock Howard from the King of Fighters/Fatal Fury games **

**and Cybersix. Now for those who don't know or don't remeber woh that was, well here's some info for ya: Cybersix is a series of comics created **

**in ****1992 by the argentinian Carlos Meglia (drawings) and Carlos Trillo (texts) for the italian comics magazione Skorpio (Eura Editoriale). The series **

**first appeared in Spanish in November 1993.****The heroine of the series is the eponymous character, Cybersix (more properly Cyber-6), a leather-**

**clad, genetically-engineered superhero who by day operates behind the guise of a male high school literature teacher, and by night battles the **

**monstrous biological weapons of her creator. She is aided in her adventures by her younger brother Cyber-29, who is reborn in the body of a **

**black ****panther known as Data-7. The extended cast includes Cybersix's colleague and love interest Lucas Amato, a student named Lori who is in **

**love with ****her male guise, a young streetwise boy named Julian, among others. Now for that should help those who don't know who this character is. Now **

**its ****been buzzing around inside my head for awhile so i decide to give this story a shot. However the story i have in mind will at least mention the other **

**characters from the series in the story. I will pair her off with Rock Howard from the KOF series.  
**

**Ok on with then story  
**

South Town Usa

A city located in the south coast of USA - most likely state of Florida. As time passed, it went from a tourist attraction to an attraction for the Italian and

Chinese mafia due to its profitable location for the black market. Some time during the 1960's, the mafia mysteriously disappeared and peace returned

to the streets. In reality, they were slowly being conquered by the pseudo police agency, Howard Connection.

How ever South Town ended up being destroyed by the Zero Cannon, a space-based super weapon, against the criminal organization known as NESTS. A madman and former member of NESTS name Zero fired several shots of the cannon on South Town destroying the whole city only to be rebuild and the name of the rebuild was

South Town ll

Second South Town is vaguely said to either be the Southtown's sister city. A gang infested and unsafe city. Tonight in downtown South Town, the city lights glowing brightly as the various nighttime business are open and the people populate the street corners going about their merry ways.

But low and behold, if only they would turn their heads towards the sky they might be able to see a strange but alluring sight. Standing atop a tall building under the full moonlight stood a petite feminine figure dressed in a black bodysuit, high heels, hat, cropped gloves, and cape with red lining.

Staring down at the city below her face hidden by the clouds overhead blocking put the moon a little, the woman stared down a little while longer before the mysterious figure raised her head and took a leap to the next rooftop and continued on from there. Continuing to hop from rooftop to rooftop she does, never stopping for a moment, not going in any particular direction.

While leaping from her latest rooftop, she hears a female scream close by down below on ground level. Coming to a halt,she peers over the legde at the sight of a young woman surronded by three young men dressed in typical gang clothing. Frowning at the sight the woman in black dropped silently to the ground and crept quietly closer and closer behind the three unsuspecting males.

One of the males took a step forward, he was a tall, lanky individual, spiked red mohawk, dressed in a great blue # 9 shirt with black leather pants, waving in his hand a switchblade moved forward(AN: the thug from Anna William's Tekken 5 ending. ) while the other two both dressed in all black except one wore a hoodie and the other a tank top _" alright honey u know da deal, to get through dis alley safely, you gotta pay the toll, so either pay up or bleed "_ he sneered while his cohorts laughed.

No longer needing to analysis the situation, THe black clad woman stepped out of the shadows _" step away from the woman "_ she spoke in a low commanding voice causing the thugs to turn their heads so qucikly their necks almost snapped _" who the fuck are you_ " tanktop growled pulling out his own switchblade while hoodie picked up a nearby lead pipe

_" who i am is not your concern, you should be worrying about what i can do to you_ " she says not at all fazed by them having weapons. Tanktop was the first to act slashing out with his knife missing with each slash until as fast as lightning the woman reached out and grabbed tanktop's wrist and twisted it causeing it to break

_" AAAHH "_ he screamed, while he held his broken wrist, _" this bitch broke my wrist, kill that fucking bitch "._ The other two charged her hoping to double team her. Before they can get close to her, the woman somersaulted over the two thugs landing in a crouch ,than quickly turn herself around lashing out with a kick catching the one in the hoodie that was hard enough to sent him flying headfirst into a dumpster knocking him out cold.

Mohawk seeing both his cohorts down decided on a different course of action... fleeing. _" fuck this man, i'm outta here "_ he yells bolting outta the alley. Not bothering to chase after him the woman turned her attention to tanktop whom was leaning against the wall looking at her in fear. _" leave don't let me catch you around these parts, understand ? "_ Tanktop too scared to speak simply nodded then took off running out of the alley.

Seeing that her tormentors were delt with she gave wanted to give her thanks she turned to her savior _" thank you so much for..."_ when she noticed that the mystery woman was nowhere to be found.

Back up on the rooftops we find the black clad woman once again staring down at the bright city lights " new town, same scum, i can only hope that i can make a new life here " she wondered to herself.

She hopes to make a life in a town infested with crime. Only time will tell if that's possible.

**Hope y'all like this first chapter of my new story. Don't worry i'm still working on my other stories. I haven't given up on them. Not by a long freaking shot.**

**Till then Peace.  
**


	2. Author's Note

**Dear Fanfiction people.**

**I know it has been awhile since I've posted a new chapter on anything. Even though I put a **

**poll about doing two stories at a time my schedule lately has been to hectic for me to **

**concentrate. Which is why I'm putting some stories on hiatus except for My Queen's Blade **

**story because that's the one story that's been on my mind the most lately. But rest assured **

**that I am ****NOT**** I repeat ****NOT **** discontinuing ANY of my other stories. Its just that I've hit a **

**huge writer's block when it comes to some of my stories. Some of my stories will be on **

**hiatus and some won't. Just bringing y'all up to speed**

**Till then**

**Peace out.**


End file.
